


Some beach, somewhere

by by_heart



Category: Glee
Genre: AU future!fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/by_heart/pseuds/by_heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: The first time Rachel and Noah meet is an accident. She's at a nude beach.<br/>AU future!fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some beach, somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song by the same name (or, not mine).

He was really glad that it wasn’t some kind of rule that he had to be nude if he was on the enclosed beach. He was cool with how his body looked and all, but he didn’t really feel like being that guy, alone at the beach, laying in the buff. He liked that the beach was rather exclusive though. There was a fee for utilizing the property and there was actually a background check to make sure that nobody there was some kind of sex offender or other creep. It was private property that some rich old guy wanted to use for fun of the adult variety, and he kept things safe and clean.

The first time he walked across the edge of the water, towel in hand, he glanced appreciatively at the women lounging peacefully in the sun. Some in bikinis, some in much less. And nobody was shy. There were people of all shapes and sizes, and nobody seemed to mind at all as to who was on the next lounge chair over.

Picking a spot toward the south end of the beach, he dropped his towel to claim a chair, slipped his sandals off and walked down to the water. He was looking forward to swimming somewhere that wasn’t crowded with screaming kids and stray pool toys and people clogging up his swim path. That was the primary reason for joining this beach – he wanted somewhere that was peaceful and adults only. The beautiful women all around was just a perk.

After twenty minutes of hard swimming, Noah walked back up the beach to his chair and plopped down on the edge as he dried off a little.

“You have very nice form,” came a confident yet soft voice to the right.

He glanced up at the woman stretched out on her lounger. She was tan, very tan – this definitely wasn’t her first time here either, given her lack of tan lines. She was wearing a light blue skimpy little bikini bottom, but the matching top had been draped over the beach bag at her side. Dark sunglasses shielded her eyes from the bright sun as she turned her head slightly to glance over at him.

“Thank you,” he smiled. And did his best not to give more than a glance to her exposed upper body. He figured it was expected for people to look (who didn’t people-watch on the beach) but not to leer, no matter how exquisite their bodies might have been. “Just glad I finally found somewhere to actually swim like I want to.”

She turned her face back to the sky and stretched her arms languidly over her head as she stretched her back. “Yeah, a lot of people come here for that. A little escape from the chaos of this city.” She smiled. “No tourists allowed, no spring break idiots, no kids. It’s peaceful.”

Scrubbing the towel over his face one more time, he stood to spread it over the hot chair before settling in. “Definitely has some appeals.”

“You’re not from Florida,” she noted, still focused on the clear blue sky. “You seem like you’ve had the weight of the world lifted from your shoulders.”

Following her example, he carried on the conversation with his eyes closed, focusing on her voice, the comfortable heat of the sun, the slight ache in his back that said he’d worked hard. “Just moved here from Ohio two months ago. Been a little bit of everywhere, but ninety percent of my time was spent there while my sister finished high school. Our Ma was in a car accident a couple years ago and she couldn’t keep up with her job anymore. She can still take care of herself and gets by fine on her part-time income, but I helped save a little money for Sarah to get started before she left for college.”

“Very noble of you. And now you’ve come here to escape now that everyone is settled at home?”

He chuckled. “Nah, had to follow the brat here. My sister got into Florida State. Me and Ma didn’t want her here alone. Ma’s got friends at home to help her out, but we didn’t like the idea of Sarah being here without some back up.”

“I still think you seem rather relaxed for a man who is still taking care of his little sister.”

“I am. She’s an adult, she does her own thing, she calls whenever she needs anything. I’m just here to make sure she’s safe. And ya know, to enjoy the weather.” He gave a soft chuckle. “A bit more enjoyable here than back home.”

He heard her soft short giggle in agreement, and smiled at the way her voice flitted into his ears. “I’m sure.” There was a slight shuffle as she sat up and pulled something from her bag.

He glanced over in time to see her pulling a thin tank top on over her slim torso. “My name’s Rachel. It’s been lovely talking with you this afternoon.”

He sat up and took her outstretched hand. “I’m Noah. It was good talkin with you too.”

He smiled and watched her head for the small building that housed the lockers and changing rooms and a small dining lounge. Then settled back in his chair to enjoy a little more of the beautiful Florida sun.

**

He was back at the beach two days later after getting off work a little early. He was surprised to see her there, lounging in the same chair.

“Afternoon,” he smiled.

“To you as well. Come to swim?”

He nodded once and headed off down the beach. Twenty minutes later, he was back on his chair, letting the sun dry him slowly.

“Berry, right? You’re Rachel Berry?” he asked as he stretched back and closed his eyes.

“You a secret agent?” she asked jokingly.

“I saw you on stage last year. I took a trip to New York with some friends. We hit a couple shows.” He turned his head slightly. “You’re a great actress.”

“Thank you. I applaud your taste. Not gay are you?” she teased.

He laughed. “No, I was just a dork in high school. I guess my appreciation for art never really left me.”

“Not such a bad thing.”

They talked about theatre the rest of the afternoon before he had to leave.

That weekend, when they met on the beach again, they ditched their pretenses and focused on each other while they talked about everything they had in common, and everything they didn’t. And when he sincerely complimented her body because he couldn’t keep the words in any longer, he wasn’t shot down.


End file.
